world_of_imorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry
From family heirlooms to useless baubles, jewelers are responsible for making some of the most aesthetically pleasing items in the land. Not only is jewelry pretty and valuable, but a skilled jeweler can create powerful channels for mana-infusion or vessels that capture the power of the moons. Training & Crafting Making jewelry is a delicate, time-consuming process that can take years to master. A jeweler will need to spend many hours honing her craft before she really gains a name for herself in the field. If you practice under a mentor who is of a skill level higher than yours, any hours you spend training count double towards increasing in skill level. If something like a class feature or background gives you proficiency with Jeweler's tools, you have 100 hours already practiced. When you craft a piece of jewelry, you will need 0.2 pounds of precious metal and possibly one or more gemstones. Higher quality materials are more difficult to work with and will require a higher skill level to craft with effectively. More skilled jewelers can also produce higher quality jewelry that will be worth more when sold. Crafting Time Depending on the type of jewelry you're making and the quality you want to achieve, your piece will take a certain amount of time to create. Gemstones Unlike most crafted items, jewelry does not depend entirely on magical scripts for magic capability. Instead, jewelers can instill their jewelry with magical effects by adding gemstones that pull mana directly from the moons. By shaping a stone in a particular way, it can be made to capture and use mana. 8 different gemstones are most commonly used for this and are described on the table below. Whether you put the gemstone on a necklace or a ring will change the effect of the gemstone. An individual can benefit from only 1 necklace and 1 ring at a time. If more than one of the same gemstone are in the same piece of jewelry, the effect of the gemstone stacks a number of times equal to the number of gems. Absorption reduces the damage taken from a specified damage type. This is applied before resistance. Metals Any piece of jewelry starts with a bit of metal. The rarer the metal, the more valuable the jewelry will be. Rarer metals also do a better job of channeling mana through them, allowing for more different kinds of gems to be used at once. Mana Capacity Every metal as a certain amount of mana that it can channel, known as its Mana Capacity. You can put a number of magical gemstones into a piece of jewelry up to its Mana Capacity. If you use more gemstones than the metal can channel, the metal will become brittle and break. Mana-Infused Jewelry Jewelers of Journeyman rank or higher can attempt to infuse jewelry with mana when they make it. To create a piece of mana-infused jewelry, you will need to know one or more symbols of Magical Script. It takes the dust of 1 pearl per symbol to infuse a piece of equipment with mana. If you infuse a piece of jewelry while it's being crafted, the amount of pearl dust required is halved.